


Farewell

by script_nef



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreaking, His point of view, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef
Summary: “Don’t come too soon, okay? I love you.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Farewell

“Tobio.”

Your voice is soft. He never likes it when you talk to him with it. It’s reserved for bad news, for persuasion, filled with such tenderness and love so he can’t deny or say no.

“Tobio.”

But he still loves it. Because it’s you. 

“Tobio, you have to let me go. You can’t follow me.”

He wants to drown in you. He wants to lay his body on top of yours, covering you with his presence, leaving no space between the two of you. He wants to feel the softness of your palms contrasting against his coarse ones, breathe in the scent of your shared shampoo, gaze into the endless abyss of your eyes. 

Your soft chuckle melts him. It feels like it’s been ages since he last heard it. The way your fingers sift through his hair and gently scratch at his scalp always reduces him into a putty in your hands. It feels like heaven right now, just you and him. Alone. In this inky darkness with no one else around. He wants to spend an eternity here. 

“Tobio, you have to go back to your friends.” He shakes his head, digging it into your belly which is covered by a white dress. You love this dress. You smiled so happily when you opened the present and gifted him with the most beautiful sight. “Now, now. You’re much too old to be acting like this. Your whole life is awaiting you, and you’re too young to leave it behind. Ah, see? They’re all here for you.”

Reluctantly, he lifts his head up to see where you’re pointing. Everyone’s standing in a wide spotlight; Hinata’s yelling something incoherent at him, Sugawara-san has tears in his eyes, Tsukishima’s scowling as usual, Ushijima-san, Hoshiumi-san, ah—even Oikawa-san. They seem uncharacteristically distressed. His family is also there, eyes puffy and red. He hasn’t seen his sister cry that much since his grandfather’s funeral. Everyone who has ever meant something to him is there. Their hands are stretched out for him, calling for him to take it. 

He turns back to you. There’s a sad smile on your face, one that he can’t take away. Something twists in his stomach, an ominous dread trying to climb up his body. The light feels like it’s burning onto his back, screaming for attention and calling for him. He just wants to curl deeper into your embrace. 

“They’re here to help you go back. Before it’s too late." 

"I don't… want to leave you.” You stare at him. A tear rolls down your cheek, then another, then another. He catches all of them with his fingers, sweeping them against your skin before they can reach your clothes. You mirror his movements, cupping his face, and press a kiss to his nose.

“Oh, Tobio. You’re not leaving me, I’m the one who has to go. But I’m not completely gone, okay? I’ll be here,” you caress his head, “and here.” His heart. “As long as you remember me and my love, I’ll never truly leave you. And this,” you pull at his left hand, at the ring which clinks against yours, “this is a proof of our bond. I don’t care if you find another person, just promise me you won’t get rid of it.”

“I’ll never find anyone else.” His reply is immediate. He doesn’t understand why you would even fathom the idea of him falling for someone else. He’s given you his heart and his soul; it’s impossible for him to ever love anyone as much as he loves you. Your lips tremble and he doesn’t waste any time pressing his to it.

The sounds fill the empty space. It’s salty. He hates the taste, he always did. Even when it’s of joy, like the moment you kissed him after saying yes. The only thing in his vow was to keep you happy forever, and the taste mocks him for his failure. He presses harder against your lips.

Your skin feels lighter, like you’re drifting away. Panic grips at his heart. _Not yet, please, not yet._ There’s so much he has to say to you, all the things that went unsaid in the years you spent together. _I need to tell you—_

“I’m sorry. I should have looked where we were going. I should have paid more attention. If I did, then may—”

“No.” His eyes snap open at your words. Your mouth is set into a hard line, and it causes a shiver to go up his spine. “You’re not in the wrong. You did pay attention. The other guy didn’t. You are _not_ the cause for this. Tell me you won’t live with that.”

Cries clog his throat and he can’t do anything but lower his head onto your lap again. He can’t believe you. How can you be so loving, so selfless even at this moment? How could he be so lucky? He wants to beg the Gods, _any Gods_ , to switch your position with him. 

Voices scream in his head. _It_ is _my fault, I should have been more cautious, I should have reacted faster, I should have pushed you away, you wanted to stay in today, why was I stubborn, why didn’t I listen to you, why, why, why, wh—_

“Tobio.”

Your voice is like a lifeline. A shuddering gasp, a cry for forgiveness spills past his lips. He feels your arms enveloping his body, gentle and comforting. His own arms loop around your waist, clinging onto your form like it’s the only thing he can do. 

“I know you’re going to blame yourself. But please, remember all the other memories we shared. When you think of me, it should be joyous memories we created, all the fights we had, the things we experienced together. It should be ones of love.” His tears stain your clothes.  
“I don’t blame you, Tobio.”

 _I do._ The words push against his teeth, but he forces them back down. You’d cry if you ever heard that. So he lowers his head onto your lap again, engraving the sensation of your hands rubbing against his head and the back of his neck into his brain. Your scent, how your skin feels, your soft giggles, your voice in his ears, the warmth of your body—all of it. You’re fading away, like a ghostly apparition. He needs to memorise all of these before you disappear completely.

He stays like this for minutes—hours?—until his tears leave dried imprints on his cheeks and his eyes swell up. You slowly lift his face and wipe the remaining drops from his lashes, kissing him on each eyelid. 

“Time to go, my love.” There’s a dull thud in his chest. He wants to say no, but you’re nearly transparent now. He doesn’t have any reason to stay here if you’re not. You help him stand up, dusting his clothes off and kiss him again. His feet feel like lead, dragging across the ground as he slowly makes his way to the light. Your presence next to him disappears and he immediately whips back, panic clawing at his chest. You’ve stopped walking.

“This is the furthest I can go. Don’t come here. I’ll stay until you leave.”

A shaky nod is his response. 

Everyone’s faces become clearer as he steps closer to them. They’re smiling tearfully, still shouting something silent at him. His fingers reach out to them before he knows what he’s doing and they all clamour to make contact.

He turns back to see you for the last time. There’s someone else next to you. His eyes widen as the figure’s face comes into view.

The face which sits on the kaminada back home, the face of the person who guided him towards his current life. You both wave at him, sending him off. He wants to run back to you, to his grandfather, stay in this place forever—or even just until you understand the extent of love he has for you. 

But his fingers already crossed into the ray, and everyone’s hands pull him forward before he can retract it. He screams and shouts as his vision blurs for _just one more minute! Please, that’s all I ask! I just—I just need one more minute! Wait—_

Oh, you’re smiling. It’s the kind one, the one which tells him “it’s okay”, the one you give him every time he does something wrong or when he feels down. It’s the one he said he loved out of all of your smiles. Your lips move, corners still lifted up, and call something out to him. You’re getting farther away, blurring into the darkness hand-in-hand with his grandfather, but your whisper reaches him and— 

The light is blinding when his eyes flutter open. There are shouts and yells all around him, his friends and associates leaning into view. Everyone from the spotlight is here. Concern mixed with happiness is present on their faces. 

Their mouths move quickly, like they’re asking him something. It all sounds like it’s underwater, like his mind is drowning everything out. He can’t move. It feels like the pain in his chest is spreading through his body, right down to the last hair on his head. 

He feels so much, yet at the same time, nothing. There’s an empty cavern in his chest, a black hole.

Tears escape through his lashes, cascading down the sides of his faces and onto the bed sheets. The only thing echoing in his head are your last words to him.

_“Don’t come too soon, okay? I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
